Blackest Shade
by AkseorBlackblood
Summary: My first story on this site, rated T for violence, some minor adult and suggestive themes and language. Please read and review. I do now own SRMTHFG or claim to, all copyright within this story goes to it's respectful owners. ((Possible Image in future.))


**Blackest Shade Chapter One: A Midnight Walk.**

 **SRMTHFG One Shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or in any way shape or form take credit for Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. I own my OCs and nothing more save my own ideas. All copyright belongs to its respective owners.**

 **Rated T for graphic violence.**

The moon sat high in a black sky, pure white starts shining in the distance. Below was the metropolitan city of Shuggazoom, its skyscrapers dark in the night, the only light coming from streetlights. The hour was late. Half past midnight.

The City's streets were all but abandoned, except for two teenagers who walked hand in hand. The two were Chiro and Jinmay of the Hyperforce.

Jinmay had her hair pulled into her normal pigtails, a light green T-Shirt sat on her frame, leading down to a green and gold striped miniskirt. Roughly six inches of skin was showing before it met solid white stockings. The stockings lead down until they came to solid black boots that came halfway up her shins.

Chiro's raven hair was dressed up in its normal, seemingly natural at this point, spiky style. A simple blue polo-shirt covered his chest, blue jeans covering his legs and going down to black tennis shoes, roughly an inch of white socks showing.

The boy reached his free hand up to scratch the back of his head, his gaze going up to the sky. "Beautiful night isn't it?" He smiled and turned his attention back to Jinmay "Yeah, it sure is." He replied with a smile.

"You sure the Team's going to be alright with us being out this late?" Jinmay asked, a look of slight concern coming over her. "Hey what they don't know won't hurt them, right?" Chiro chuckled lightly. "I mean we aren't kids are we? They need to learn to accept it." Jinmay sighed and then smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Besides, it's too nice a night to not go for a walk." Chiro smiled again, Jinmay looking upwards towards the night sky, her smile simply growing. "You got me there." Chiro laughed and the two kept walking.

"You know Jinmay; the night's still not as beautiful as you are." Jinmay giggled lightly "You're still as corny as you were when I first met you, Chiro." Chiro stopped, Jinmay stopping with him and turning to look at him with a playful smirk. "Me, corny? Yeah right." The boy smirked back at her.

The two stared into each other's eyes, almost seeming to be challenging each other. "You're as corny as Sprx is annoying." "Now you're just being insulting!" Jinmay threw her head back and laughed. "Well I love you anyways Monkey Boy." Chiro chuckled lightly and the two leaned into each other, Chiro's hand going around Jinmay's head.

The moment was broken by a blood curdling scream. The couple broke away and Chiro looked down the street, his gaze locking to an alleyway. "Came from over there, come on." Chiro took off running with Jinmay hot on his heels.

Chiro skid to a stop in front of the alley, reaching a hand up to his communicator as he looked down the dark alleyway. Jinmay stopped next to him, narrowing her eyes as she looked down the alley. "Hello, anybody there?" She called out. Five seconds, ten, fifteen, nothing.

"Should we call the team?" Jinmay looked towards Chiro who shook his head, taking a step towards the alleyway. "Let's not wake them up unless we're sure something's wrong." Jinmay gave a nod and exhaled lightly before stepping into the alley with Chiro.

The alleyway was roughly eight feet wide and pitch black. Chiro tapped his communicator and for a brief moment a green flash illuminated the alleyway. Chiro took a breath, now in his Hyper Form as he called it. Jinmay tapped hers, turning into her Hyper Form as a second flash illuminated the alleyway.

Chiro grabbed a small white flashlight from his belt and flicked it on. The Alleyway was pretty much normal. A few trash-cans, a large garbage bin that smelled somewhat of grease. On the opposite side of the Alleyway from them was a door, the back entrance of a Restaurant. A sigh escaped Jinmay as she looked around the alley.

Chiro shrugged and looked back at Jinmay "I don't see anything wrong here…Where was the scream from?" Jinmay shrugged and took a look around "We get the right alley?" Chiro sighed "I don't kn…" He cut himself off as a low growl echoed through the alley.

A drop of red liquid fell onto Jinmay's nose and she froze. Slowly she and Chiro looked up, the boy shining his light upwards.

Above them, clinging to the wall was what resembled a large wolf in the shape of a Human being. Around its snout was what looked like the red mass on the neck of a turkey, shrinking and expanding as it breathed in and out. Beady red eyes sat in the thing's sockets, brick crumbled from the wall as its claws penetrated the mortar.

Its coat was solid black fur. In the beast's maw was a dead woman in a simple sweater and sweatpants. Very simply, Jinmay screamed. The wolf dropped the cadaver and leaped off the wall, slamming into the entrance of the alley and snarling. As its maw opened blood dripped from it.

Chiro's eyes were wide, he was visibly shaking. Poor Jinmay was simply frozen in fear, her robotic eyes like full moons as she took in the beast. The beast lunged, its beady eyes set on the paralyzed girl.

Chiro rushed into action, letting out a yell as he threw an uppercut at the beast "Thunde-!" The beast threw out its claws and slashed Chiro across the chest before he could finish his yell. He let out a cry of pain and slammed into three trash-cans, falling to the ground.

Jinmay barely had time to lunge forward, the beast slamming into the ground behind her. Jinmay turned, her back on the ground. The beast turned around, its claws digging into the cement floor of the alleyway.

Chiro grunted, standing up as he stared towards Jinmay and the beast. "Run!" He yelled and him and Jinmay turned on their heels and bolted out of the alley. Chiro tapped his communicator as they exited the alley "Chiro to Monkey Team, we have an emergen-!" A scream echoed through the air and Chiro turned to see Jinmay pinned to the ground, the beast's claws holding her arms down as it bared it's maw at her.

Chiro yelled and charged towards the creature, rage burning in the boy's eyes as he ran. He heard Nova yelling over his comm "Chiro? Chiro come in, what's wrong? Chiro?!" The boy didn't care, that thing had his Girlfriend and he was going to beat the pulp out of it.

"Lightning Kick!" He thrust his left leg out and slammed into the side of the beast, it didn't even flinch. It turned its head towards Chiro, the boy simply standing staring at it. It spoke, a very, very low guttural growling. "Meat…!" The beast released Jinmay, the robot stuggling under its claws.

The best rose on its hind legs, the light of the streetlamps giving a full view of it. It was seven feet tall on its hind legs, easy. Its legs were very heavily muscled; blood was caked on its fur. From its maw blood seemed to flow like a waterfall.

It stared down the boy leader "Tear…Rend…" It howled and lunged with unnatural speed, Chiro having a half second to react as the beast's claws flew at it. The beast then let out a painful howl, a laser beam seeming to slam into its back and send it flying, smashing into a hover car and flattening it.

There stood Jinmay, her left arm outstretched with her palm open and smoking. "Well…That's interesting…" She said as she looked down at her palm. Otto screamed over Chiro's communicator "Chiro sit tight, we're tracking your communicator. We're almost there!"

The boy let out a sigh of relief, turning back to the beast as it crawled off the hover car on all fours. "Kill!" It roared and once more lunged. Chiro rolled to the left and the beast slammed into the ground, making a small crater in the cement almost.

Chiro took a breath and in his left hand he felt a crackling of energy. "Chiro Spearo!" He yelled as a rod of lightning appeared in his hand as he threw it. The beast howled, the rod sticking in its side. "Maim!" It howled and lunged again. This time, Chiro was a hair too slow.

He screamed, its claws met his back and he flew forward, slamming into a lamp. He groaned and fell to the sidewalk. His vision was blurred, his back and chest felt wet from the two swipes. Jinmay knelt at his side, her right hand cupping under his bead as she supported him. "Chiro you keep those eyes open, you hear me?"

Chiro let out a groan; five inch deep gashes were in his chest and back. He felt a puddle forming under him. The beast stalked towards them, snarling. "My…Kill…Meat…" Jinmay turned to face it, her palms smoking. "Stay away from him!" Her eyes started to glow and then, suddenly, she heard a gunshot.

A small explosion, well, exploded on the beast's side, flame appearing on its thick fur. It howled, turning towards where the gunshot came from.

Standing in the light of a lamppost was a man that appeared roughly six feet tall. A black trench coat with red buttons adorned his frame. A bandolier of six shot revolvers, roughly five spaces for them with one empty, was over his chest. A solid black Stetson with a red border sat on his head.

Covering most of his face was a crimson red velvet bandana, the six shot in his hand was smoking. Each pistol was a dark oak handle and what looked like a solid silver barrel and chamber.

Hanging at his belt, a solid black piece of leather with a crimson red belt buckle was what appeared to be a three and a half foot long longsword made entirely of silver. Hanging over his back was a solid dark oak stock rifle, once more, with a shining silver barrel.

The pistol stopped smoking and the man simply dropped it as it was then. He chuckled, standing still before his left hand went to his sword. "Well beasty, shall we dance once again?" The man took a step forward and drew the sword; moonlight seemed to dance across the blade.

The beast snarled and stalked towards the man as Jinmay simply stood there, watching in confusion. "Lass, get the lad out of here." He spoke without even turning his attention to Jinmay. The beast stopped, turning back towards his quote on quote "Meal" and snarled.

Jinmay once more froze and Chiro groaned. In the blink of an eye the man was across the street, in the middle of a spin with his sword in full motion. It slammed against the side of the beast's snout and it howled in pain, swinging towards the man.

Jinmay dropped, trying to pick up Chiro. Under him was a puddle of blood and as she touched him, he screamed. The familiar sound of jetpacks filled the air over Jinmay. She looked up, a feeling of relief washing over her as a smile creeped onto her face.

The Hyperforce landed, weapons active as the Monkeys formed a semi-circle between Chiro and the dueling beast and covered man. "Monkey doodle, what is that thing?!" Sprx explained as he started at the beast. "No call for such language…Ok never mind that…" Gibbson said as he eyed the beast, rushing over towards Chiro with a med-kit.

"Who cares, time to beat the snot out of it!" Nova growled as she stalked towards the duel. The man moved like a dancer, ducking and weaving, parrying the beast's claws away like he had done this all his life. "No, keep away!" He yelled a firm and commanding voice.

Nova stopped in her tracks, Antauri setting a hand on her shoulder. Otto simply stared at the two in awe and seemingly shock…

The beast howled as another well placed slash cut across its forward left leg. "Hunter…Meat! Rip!" It howled and started swinging. The man reached a hand behind him and suddenly vanished in a puff of red smoke. The beast stood on its hind legs and howled, the man appearing on the top of a hover truck with his sword sheathed and two pistols in either hand, two new spaces in his bandolier.

Time seemed to slow down and He started firing at the creature. Thick blasts of fire flew from the pistols, solid silver bullets flying out of the revolvers.

The bullets blew up as they impacted the beast, it letting out howls of pain as its fur singed and was set on fire. It rolled on the ground, the fire extinguishing as the quote on quote "Hunter" threw his pistols to the ground.

He shot a glance towards the Group "Run." He said simply and leaped off the hover truck, the beast roaring and charging. He drew his sword and thrusted forward, it slamming into the nose of the beast as it recoiled and howled, the hunter releasing the blade as the beast scrambled backwards.

Its claws grabbed at its muzzle, black blood pooling out of the large Wolf. Gibbson furiously worked on Chiro, trying to get him into a state to be moved. Jinmay did her best to help Gibbson, Otto, Sprx, Antauri and Nova stood ready in case the fight came their way.

The Hunter stalked towards the beast, the creature on its back and it's claws, well, clawing, at the asphalt beneath it. The Hunter pulled one of his last two revolvers from its bandolier, aiming at the beast. Suddenly his hand jerked forward and he grasped his sword, pulling it from the creature's nose as it let out a howl. Its claw went towards the Hunter and the man vanished in a cloud of red smoke again.

He appeared atop the beast's chest, his blade poised and tip aimed at the beast. He thrust forward, blade impacting the creature's neck as it let out a gargled howl. Black Blood oozed from its mouth and new wound, its claws thrashing wildly as the Hunter simply stood on its chest.

He aimed his pistol and pulled the trigger, six shots echoed and the beast shook six times. It collapsed, its claws releasing its grip on the concrete. The man hopped off the beast and removed his blade. He made one final precaution and slid his blade's edge across the beast's throat.

He grabbed one of its large fangs and ripped. A loud 'CRACK!' echoed as he pulled the fang free. "The dance is done, it has been too long but finally…It is done." He set his black leather gloved hand on the beast's…Face? He moved his hands and closed its eyes before turning back and sprinting towards the Monkeys.

Once more, he vanished in red smoke and appeared kneeling next to Chiro, a hand moving to set on Gibbson chest. He pushed and the Monkey stumbled backwards into Jinmay.

He removed his hat, revealing raven black hair haphazardly falling over his face and down to his shoulders. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Jinmay yelled. The Hunter ignored her. The team turned towards him, weapons poised to strike. The Hunter opened one of the pouches at his side and pulled out a silver and golden cross.

"Back off." Sprx snarled, once more the Hunter ignored the Monkey. Otto stepped forward. "He said..." The Hunter yelled something in some strange language and the cross let out a flash of red light. The Team yelled and stepped back, their hands going and shielding their eyes from the sudden flash.

When the light vanished the Hunter sat cross legged, Chiro's head in his lap with the cross over his forehead. The cuts on his chest were nothing more than faded scars, the teen groaning as red light from the cross coursed into him. Even the puddle of blood on the ground and the blood on his clothes were gone.

"What…Impossible…" Gibbson muttered as he looked over the scene. The Hunter guided Chiro's head onto the ground, his hat back on his own cranium as he stood, brushing off his trench coat.

He gave the team a curt nod and then took a step back, his left forearm covering his waist and his right hand removing his hat. He bowed, his hand and hat far behind him before he stood. He set his hat on his head and his pistols reappeared on his bandolier in red smoke which slowly subsided and vanished.

The team stared at the man who cleared his throat, speaking with a light British accent almost. He adjusted his right glove and looked towards Jinmay "You are lucky I arrived when I did. Sanbinare and known for toying with their prey…You are also very, very, lucky this is just a young one…The elders and more experienced hunters do not care for playing with their meals…" He adjusted his hat and looked over the Hyperforce, taking in each one of them.

"Until next we meet, I bid you good eve." He flicked his hat up and turned, walking off before red mist came from seemingly nowhere, surrounding his form. The Man vanished into the moonlit night.

Nova turned and glared at Jinmay "Whose idea?" Jinmay immediately pointed at Chiro, who groaned and sat up. "What did I miss…?" He blinked and looked at the rest of the Team "Oh boy…Uhh…I'm sorry?"

Antauri huffed and then sighed "We'll talk in the morning…" Chiro groaned "Great…" Otto tossed Chiro a spare jetpack and Jinmay activated her rocket boots, the team taking off flying towards the Super Robot.


End file.
